


Faster Than My Bullet

by wannabe_someone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Gen, Jewish Peter Parker, idk how to tag, no beta we die like men, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabe_someone/pseuds/wannabe_someone
Summary: There's a shooting at a synagogue, and of course our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man shows up. And then deals with an anti semitic asshole who's also biased against mutants.





	Faster Than My Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> TW: violence, gun violence specifically, anti-semetism
> 
> Title taken from Pumped Up Kicks by Foster The People
> 
> I don't own the MCU (but I wish, the Russos screwed us with endgame) or any of these characters

_ Smack, smack, thwap. _

The sound of a rubber superball hitting Peter Parker’s hand filled his tiny bedroom. Today was just a normal Saturday, with 2 exceptions. First, he had no homework. He didn’t know why, but he wasn’t taking it for granted. Next, both Ned and MJ were out of town or unavailable that weekend. MJ was going to some protest; he thought it was to protest for the rights of inhumans and mutants, or to redo the Sokovia Accords. It could be either one, he couldn’t remember which was last weekend and which was this weekend. Normally, he would spend time with Ned, but his parents were making him spend time with them this weekend. (“Sorry, Peter, my grandparents are coming. And my parents want me to spend time with them!)

Before the Decimation, he would’ve been in Mr. Stark’s lab… _No_ _Peter,_ he mentally told himself. He didn’t want to get overwhelmed by his grief again.

So this weekend, he was stuck at home, with no friends, and with Aunt May working that weekend, nobody and nothing was there to do anything. That was the only reason why he ended up pulling up Karen, his AI, to see if there was anything the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man could do.

Digging into the back of his closet where he’d dropped off his suit last night, he pulled out his mask. Since nobody was there, he thought he might as well put on the mask. With it’s HUD, it was better for things like this than his phone, with his app for Karen. At least, because of his phone, and her access to Twitter, she got what he meant when he spoke in memes.

He pulled on the mask, immediately realizing that the world seemed so much less overwhelming. He lived so close to so many sounds and scents that he didn’t always realize how bad his senses could get until he put on the mask or went to the Tower to babysit Morgan. He smiled, thinking of the girl he’d started to see as his little sister.

“Hello, Peter,” the AI’s cool female voice said. Karen’s voice was always soft, calm, and collected. The slight lack of emotion was one of the few things that always tipped him off that the AI wasn’t human, but it was barely there. Tony Stark’s genius when building these AI’s always was exhilarating and slightly terrifying. Peter was too much of a fan of Sci Fi to not be afraid of a truly sentient computer. But he knew Karen would never hurt him. It was in her programming.

“Hey, Karen,” Peter said, now walking into the kitchen to grab some chips. Talking around them, spitting out crumbs, “Anything bad happening out there? Any crimes I could stop?”

“There are no crimes currently in progress, Peter. However, in searching the web, I have found some troubling messages in private groups on various apps.”

“I thought you had a morality program, Karen.”

“I do. However, I can override it when many civilians are at risk. And this especially applies to you, like the targeting of groups that would cause you extreme emotional distress.”

The AI pulled up all of the messages. Most of them were horrible, talking about conspiracy theories all centered around two groups: mutants, and Jews. Specifically, that Jews were intentionally helping mutants to come into this country, and that it would lead to the death of their kind; true humans, or correctly, white, Christian, straight, cis males, and nobody else.

One of the users seemed to be planning an attack on a local synagogue, in Queens. It wasn’t the synagogue Peter himself attended, but it still made him angry. And not just angry, but fearful.

“Hey, Friday, do the police know about this? Or the FBI? Or just...anyone?”

“Unfortunately, no.”

Peter could almost hear the sadness in Karen’s voice. He was utterly outraged by this, the fact that speech and acts like this couldn’t be prevented by anybody.

_ Come on, Peter,  _ he told himself.  _ You can do this. You can help them!  _ He took a deep breath, getting ready to go out as Spider-Man. It usually wasn’t hard, but now, more than ever, lives were on the line. And not just lives, but also people in his own community.’’

He pulled on his suit, but not the Iron Spider, that was in the lab at Stark Industries. However, the Iron Spider could withstand bullets, and this suit… not so much.

Taking another deep breath, he slid out of the window and swung to the synagogue that the person had been making threats about. 

Soon after Spider-Man got there, a man had already entered, and was yelling. Even with his enhanced hearing, he couldn’t hear what had been said. All he heard was the almost panicked voice of Karen.

“Peter? I don’t want to alarm you, but the man has a gun. The security guard in the building has also been injured. The police have been called, but they won’t get there in time.”

“Why the fuck did you not tell me this earlier?!” Peter shrieked. He would have panicked, but he knew he couldn’t. He needed to keep it together. He also knew he had to do something. He swung to the back door, and crawled to see if anyone was stuck inside. He crawled through to the front, trying to get everyone who could out, using his webs to get anyone out of the way of the shooter.

“Go through the coat room. And get out!” he whispered to everyone. At that exact moment, the shooter smiled. It was an unsettling expression to see on someone committing mass murder, saved only for psychopaths and people who truly believed what they’ve done is right, no matter how heinous the crime is. And they stopped shooting.

“Hello, Spider-Man. You’re just the mutie I wanted to see.”

“Why not anyone else? I’m just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. If you wanted to get attention, why not go after any other mutant? Wolverine’s more famous than I am?”

Spider-Man sounded nonchalant, but he was just trying to distract the shooter. As he was speaking, the shooter fired again, making him dodge, flipping and spinning, trying to stay out of the way. He couldn’t web him up right now, the shooter was at the wrong angle, and there were enough people still in there that he didn’t want to put any of them in more danger by going down to floor level. So he was stuck, just trying to dodge and to keep them distracted. He kept going away from the people trying to escape, just to keep them from being in more danger. 

For once in his life he got lucky. The gun the shooter had been using jammed, leaving him without a weapon. 

The crazed smile came back as they pulled another gun from underneath their jacket.

“‘Before I kill you, I just want you to know why I’m doing this.”

From under his mask, Peter was sweating, petrified by fear. He wasn’t cornered, but since he couldn’t get anywhere because of how afraid he was, the effect was the same. Normally, it wouldn’t bug him, but this… this was personal. And someone saying that they wanted to talk to him specifically was never a good sign.

“I did this because these people  **help** mutants. Mutants will destroy what we’re doing, they have these  **insane** powers, and they’re helping them? Because of them mutants get jobs and places to live, and I…” They chuckled. “I can’t let that happen! Fucking Jews and fucking muties. They’re going to kill us all! And when it happens? It’ll be their fault!”

They were screaming by now, piercing the air, drowning out all other sounds. But in those few moments, Peter realized he could move. 

_ Monologuing, at least that’s something I can deal with. _ And he could. Every supervillain that met Spider-Man would monologue their evil plan out loud. 

“So that’s why I wanted to see you. The  **EVIL** neighborhood Spider-Mutie! And hey, aren’t you Jewish too? Too bad nobody will see this. Their hero, brought down by me. My cause will be remembered.”

The shooter fired.

Spider-Man saw it in slow motion, almost. He could finally dodge, finally move, and he was behind a big chair when the bullet hit him in the arm. And then there was pain. Something feeling worse than getting stabbed, feeling like his arm was on fire and getting hit by something heavy repeatedly. And he couldn’t move it. Because of that he didn’t get up when the ceiling caved in.

Pepper, in the RESCUE suit, crashed through the ceiling. The shattered wood and brick along with the sunlight made her look like an angel. She fired her blaster at the shooter. They collapsed, and Peter smelled the singed hair and meat smell that came with a high powered shot of the blaster. The blaster was something he’d worked on right after Mr. Stark snapped. She strode to the criminal, found and destroyed all of his guns, and made handcuffs out nano-particles right as the police came in, along with the EMT’s. Then she knelt in front of Peter, and he collapsed into her chest, crying and in pain. 

Peter was crying. He was used to the high stakes, the fear, but never had he felt so called out, so attacked.

Pepper said calmly, “I’m going to take you to the Tower now, all right?”

Peter let out a whimper that might have been a yes, and the two heroes shot up into the sky.

Later, once they’d dealt with the fact that Peter had been shot, (It wasn’t even the worst time he’d been shot, it was barely even in the top 10, most of the pain was emotional.), he was sitting with his family on one of the couches in the penthouse in the Tower with Pepper and Aunt May on either side and Morgan on his lap, just being there, trying to help him, he suddenly said “I’m going to make a statement.” He took a shaky breath. “I think that I should be there… and if it means publicly telling everyone about my religion, I don’t care about the consequences. I think people should know this about me. For realz.”

Pepper smiled at him, her eyes warm and inviting as usual, looking and feeling like home. 

“How can I help?”

“So, um, hi to my followers! And if you’re wondering why I’m wearing this,” Spider-Man pointed to the yarmulke he wore on top of his suit. “it’s because I’m Jewish. And more than that, I was there at that temple today...the one that someone shot at. I’m sorry I couldn’t help more, but I’m here for you.”

Pepper stopped the recording. Peter had wanted it to be done by a real person, not Karen. He downloaded, then posted the video to his Spider-Man twitter.

By the next morning, millions of people had seen the video and were supporting him.

The footage from his suit and other, obvious, evidence got the dirtbag shooter convicted of murder. And the night after that conviction, he went back to the synagogue where everyone had been shot to support them, and to celebrate, because there was one less asshole bigot in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If the action's crap, this is the first time I wrote it so sorry  
> I started this, went on a trip and didn't write, then came back if it's weird that's why  
> Also I'm getting this out before ffh for a reason, otherwise the document would just sit there  
> and let's protect our uwu boi Peter Parker


End file.
